Phil's New Roommate Continued
by GKauthors
Summary: Dan and Phil meet in a mental hospital. (Continuation of AwsomestPersonAlive's story)


**I was inspired by AwsomestPersonAlive's fanfiction (Phil's New Roommate) to write this one, so check out their fanfic first, then read mine as it does use that same story, but a bit of a different ending.**

PHILS POV

Phil didn't move, not when he heard Dan open the door and not when he heard Dan lay in his own bed. He started imagining what Dan was thinking right now.

"What a freak. What kind of a person would try to kill themself? I can't believe I would start talking to someone like that. Maybe I can request a change of rooms, or I can just find somebody else to talk to."

This made Phil cry even more. He finally had a new roommate who talked to him and that he actually liked, and now his chance was gone. It's all because of the stupid shrink. If he hadn't made everyone say why they were here, Dan wouldn't have known and maybe, just maybe, he would've had something.

DANS POV

After finally finishing up with a few one-on-one questions with the shrink, Dan walked back to his room. He was about to grab the door handle, when he hesitated. What was he going to say when he got in there? The first person he talked to when he came here was Phil, and to find out that he was here because he tried to kill himself was devastating. Dan knew it was crazy, especially since he had only known Phil for a few hours, but there was something about him that he liked. Something about him that was different than everyone else. Finally, he gripped the door handle and walked inside. Phil was laying on his bed with his back to the room. Dan was going to talk to him, but he didn't want to accidentally wake up Phil if he was asleep so he laid on his bed.

"What am I supposed to say to him? I want to comfort him, and I want to help him, but what if I go too far? What if it's too soon to start confessing things, and he won't want my help because we barely know each other? I can't screw this up. Not when I have a chance to help him."

After an hour or so trying to figure out what to say to Phil, someone knocked on their door. "It's lunchtime. You can come back here if you want, but you have to have someone else in here with you while you eat." She told him. Dan stood in the door smiling to himself even after she left. He knew how to start a conversation with Phil now.

PHILS POV

Phil woke up to someone shaking his shoulder softly and saying his name. He didn't remember falling asleep, but he must have if someone was waking him up.

"Good, you're up." It was Dan who was shaking him. "It's lunch time and apparently you can bring your lunch back as long as someone is with you. I didn't know if it would count if you were asleep. I haven't gotten lunch yet if you want to come with me. We can come back here to eat."

Phil couldn't believe this. Dan was talking to him. He woke him up to try and have lunch with him. Maybe he was still dreaming.

"Umm, yeah, sure. Just a second." He said without thinking.

He could see Dan smile and start heading for the door. Phil got out of bed and followed him out the door. When they got back to the room they both sat on the floor across from each other in awkward silence.

After a minute or two, it was Dan who broke the silence "I, uh, just want you to know that you can talk to me about anything that's bothering you ok?"

Phil looked at him, confused.

"I know we may not know each other very well right now," Dan continued. "But we are room mates. Depending on how long each of us stays here, we could get to know each other very well. I want to let you know that you can talk to me about what's going on. I want to help you."

Phil was shocked. Nobody had wanted to help him before. They all pushed him away when he told them how he felt.

"Thanks Dan. I really appreciate that." Phil said. "That applies to you also. I want to help you too."

Dan tensed.

"What's wrong?" Phil asked.

Dan looked up at Phil, and Phil saw something in his eyes. He seemed to be ashamed. "Nothing's wrong. Why?"

"You tensed when I said I wanted to help you. Is there something I can do?" Phil asked him.

Dan looked down, staring at the half eaten sandwich on his plate. "Not right now, thanks."

Phil knew not to push someone into something they didn't want to do so he left it alone. He did have one question that had been on the back of his mind since Dan woke him up. "Why are you still talking to me?"

"What do you mean?" Dan asked.

"I mean, why are you talking to me after what you found out yesterday? At the shrinks office I mean." Phil asked again.

Dan didn't answer right away. He looked kind of surprised at the question. Phil looked down knowing he made a mistake.

 **Thanks so much for reading this story! Again, it is a followup of AwsomestPersonAlive's story so please read their story first (Phil's New Roommate) to understand mine better. Thanks again!**


End file.
